1889parisworldfairfandomcom-20200216-history
Citations of General Resources
Many resources related to the Exposition Universelle of 1889 cover multiple aspects of the fair. These general works or collections are listed here and may be referred to under other specific pages. They are listed below by format. Books: L'Expo universelle, 1889. Series Information: La Mémoire des siècles, 210. Creator: Ory, Pascal. Publisher: Bruxelles: Editions Complexe, 1989. Language: French. Physical description: 153 p. ; 18 cm. Unique identifiers: 2870272774, 9782870272770, http://www.worldcat.org/oclc/22451690&referer=brief_results. Abstract: This relatively brief work is part of a historical series. It highlights the various accomplishments and distinguishing features of the 1889 Universal Exposition in Paris. Some of the chapter titles include: The Fairy Electriciy, The Age of Iron, Garden Party of the Government, The Colonial Exposition, and Extraordinary Voyages. Notes: Includes a bibliography and an Index. "Le Fer à Paris - Architectures" présentée au Pavillon de l'Arsenal du 9 mars au 21 mai 1989. Publisher: Paris: Picard u.a., 1989. Language: French. Physical description: 218 S. : zahlr. Ill., Kt. Unique identifiers: 2708403796, 9782708403796, 290751301X, 9782907513012, http://www.worldcat.org/oclc/311246052&referer=brief_results. Notes: Conference publication. Eiffel's tower: and the World's Fair where Buffalo Bill beguiled Paris, the artists quarreled, and Thomas Edison became a count. Author: Jonnes, Jill. Publisher: New York : Viking, 2009. Language: English. Physical description: 354 p. : ill., map ; 25 cm. Unique identifiers: 9780670020607, 0670020605,http://www.worldcat.org/oclc/273825375. http://www.jjonnes.com/b05-et.html. Abstract: Presents a compelling account of the Eiffel Tower's creation and a superb portrait of Belle Epoque France. As Gustave Eiffel held court that summer atop his one-thousand-foot tower, a remarkable host of artists and personalities--Buffalo Bill, Annie Oakley, Gauguin, Whistler, and Edison--traveled to Paris and the Exposition Universelle (1889 World's Fair) to mingle and make their mark. L'Exposition de 1889 et la Tour Eiffel : d'après les documents officiels Creator: Ingénieur. Publisher: Paris : Gombault & Singier, 1889. Language: French. Physical descriptoin: 208 p., 2 leaves of plates : ill., map. Unique identifiers: http://www.worldcat.org/oclc/11373791&referer=brief_results. Articles: The 1889 World Exhibition in Paris: The French, the Age of Machines, and the Wild West Series information: Nineteenth-Century Contexts, 31, no. 2 (2009): 129-142. Creator: Berthier-Foglar, Susanne. Publisher: Taylor & Francis, 2009. Language: English. Unique identifiers: ISSN - 0890-5495 . http://www.informaworld.com/smpp/content~content=a912499957~db=all~jumptype=rss. American Art at the 1889 Paris Exposition: The Paintings They Love to Hate Series Information: , Vol. 5, No. 4 (Autumn, 1991), pp. 35-53 Creator: Fink, Lois Marie Published by: The University of Chicago Press on behalf of the Smithsonian American Art Museum Unique identifier: Stable URL: http://www.jstor.org/stable/3109069 Resources in other fomats: thumb|300px|rightExposition Universelle 1889: Rue du Caire & les Almees ''' Author: Serpentine Video. Publisher: YouTube, 2007. Physical description: YouTube video, 7:27 (length). Unique identifier: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yftSkqGDlfM . Abstract: L'Exposition Universelle commemorated the Centennial of the French Revolution. The Eiffel Tower, Edison's Electricity Pavillion and "La Rue du Caire" drew millions of visitors to "The City of Lights" during the 6 months it was open. Those lights allowed people to visit after dark, and the scandalous "danse du ventre" by the "almees" was particularly enticing. This film was created in 2003 for the National Museum for Women in the Arts in Washington DC, for an exhibit about the women impressionist, Berthe Morisot, whose work was shown at the Fair. '''Plan of the Champ de Mars Source: Guide Bleu du Figaro et Petit Journal, Paris 1889. Physical description: Map, dimensions not given. Abstract: Plan of the Champ-de-Mars at the Exposition Universelle held in Paris in 1889. The Tour Eiffel is indicated toward the left of the map, and the Galerie des Machines is at the far right. Unique identifier: http://www.lib.umd.edu/artarch/exhibition/1889/gallery1.html